Javid Fluff
by imslightlyobsessedok
Summary: There's a plot in here somewhere. Just what the title implies.
1. Up till 3

"Jack? What're you doin here?"

Davey was greeted with a sideways smile outside his window. He opened it and the boy climbed into his room from the fire escape.

"I wanted to see what you's up to," Jack said.

Davey looked around, incredulous. "It's nearly three in the morning!" This was insane. All David wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Why was you still up, anyway? Can't sleep?" Jack asked.

Go ahead Davey, lie straight through your teeth. "Yeah, just got a lotta things on my mind is all."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Jack poked.

Like how your eyes are gorgeous in the moonlight, or how my heart flutters every time you call me Davey, or how I know I can never be with you because you're leaving for Santa Fe and just all these things piled up on my shoulders makes it impossible to sleep.

"I dunno, Jackie, just things." David replied, not looking his friend in the eyes.

"Huh. So 'just things' has been keepin' you up till three?" Jack rose a brow and smirked. "Is it a girl?" After no response, Jack laughed at David. "It is a girl, ain't it? Ha ha, Davey, I'd say you is done screwed if she's keepin you this late."

Not a she, a him. You, Jack, it's you.


	2. Stay over

"No, Jackie," Dave sighs, "no, it's not a girl." He suddenly finds the bed comforter very interesting as the boy picks at it.

I "Oh, Davey, it's all this strikin' stuff, ain't it?" Jack asked. God, you are so dumb Jack. Why can't you just understand?

"Nah, Jackie, I just-I dunno, it just-," Davey sighs, the boy rendering him speechless.

Jack scoots a little bit closer to him as Dave fumbles for the words. Jack leans down to look up to David's face, which once again found the blanket very intriguing. There he goes again. With those stupid eyes and that stupid smile.

"You okay, Dave?" He looks at the boy with concern. David is contemplating telling Jack the truth.

"Jack, I just want to come right out and say that.." Davey stopped mid-sentence. Jack rose a brow. "That if you wanted to stay over you can," David concluded. "I mean, you're here already and there's a perfectly good bed you could be sleeping in right now."

Jack blinked. Then he nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I'd like that."

David smiled in relief. "Really? Oh good, okay." The boy got up from his bed to usher his friend over to it. As soon as Jack's body hit the mattress he visibly relaxed.

David slid under the covers with Jack, but Jack began to shiver.

"Do you need blankets?" Dave asks Jack. "You're cold and something warm will help you sleep."

Jack shakily nodded and made a start to sit up but was stopped by David. "Don't get up, I'll get it for you."


	3. Don't Plan on leaving

"Hey, thanks Davey," Jack sat up as the other boy retrieved blankets and brought them to the bed. David climbed under the newly spread blankets as he and Jack got comfy.

"It's no problem, Jackie."

Jack shifted around and finally settled on his side, facing the other boy.

"Are you afraid?" Davey asked, scooching closer to Jack. "I mean, it's all gotta be so many responsibilities and so much stress."

Jack chuckled nervously. "Well, I mean, sure it's stressful and all but afraid? I ain't afraid. I'm Jack Kelly! I ain't scared o' nothin'." A slight pause as he comes back to reality, "Yeah, well, so what if I am scared?"

"There's nothing wrong with that Jack. Fear is a natural response to any new experience." Davey shifted closer to Jack and draped an arm around him. "Jackie, we are gonna be fine. Plus you know, I'm always right here if you need me too. And I don't plan on leaving you." Dear God that sounded creepy.

"I-I mean at the rally."

David was blushing furiously now, and the spot where his arm met Jack's back seemed to be tingling.

Jack smiled at David and then drew in a quick yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Tired?" Davey asked, becoming aware that it was probably 3:30 by now and that they'd have to get up in a few hours.

Jack nodded sleepily. "Mmm-hmm."

The boys had unconsciously moved so close to each other that their noses would touch if they continued. "I'm gonna hit the sack, hey, Davey?"

"Alright Jack." David responds. Jack is out in a few minutes and David is contemplating in the almost silence of his bedroom.

He huffs and closes his eyes, letting his thoughts consume him. The rally is happening in a few hours. This'll all be over soon. Then I don't have to be out here with these stupid bums and Jack Kelly-No. These "stupid bums" are my best pals. And Jack Kelly is...well

I don't know what he is to me. A friend sure, but I want something more. Good God, Jack. What are you doing to me?


	4. Sleep in my bed whenever

When sleep finally possessed David, he had some of the best sleep in his life, granted it was probably just an hour of it.

Jack's arm was slung over Davey protectively, his leadership role shining through even in slumber. David had his face pressed into the crook of Jack's neck, breathing softly. Jack was the first to wake up.

The first thing he noticed was how nice he felt. Dave wasn't rich, but, hey, he had a bed and blankets. Jack hasn't had that luxury in a long time. The second thing he noticed was Davey. The boy's breath tickled Jack's neck. He was snuggled up to Jack fairly close, his palm resting flat on Jack's chest. He flushed red and tried to stay still as to not wake Davey up.

The boy began to stir under him. Jack feigned sleep while David woke up.

David was painfully aware of how close he and Jack were. But the boy's skin felt good against Davey's and it soothed him. The morning bell would be ringing soon, so David tried to shimmy himself out from Jack's hold. After successfully escaping, David propped himself up on his elbow and gazed at Jack.

 _You look so pretty, Jack. Stress puts lines in your forehead when you're awake, but they go away when you sleep. It makes you look younger, more carefree, like someone your age should be._

Jack took in a breath and Davey saw his eyes moving under his eyelids, so David climbed out of bed and turned away, not wanting to seem creepy staring at Jack when he woke up.

"Hey," Jack mumbled, sitting up and rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey," David responded, slipping out of his pajamas and into his day clothes. He glanced behind him to look at Jack, looking well rested for once.

"That was some of the best sleep I ever had, Davey, thanks for lettin' me sleep over," Jack said, covering his mouth in a slight yawn.

"Anytime, Jackie. You're always welcome at my place. Feel free to come and sleep in my bed whenever," a silence and then David mentally facepalmed, good god what? was that? "Sorry, that was disturbing, I just meant that if you needed a place to stay you c-"

Jack chuckled, "I know Davey, I got it. And thank you."

Davey was now fully dressed besides his shoes so he climbed back into the warmth of the covers next to Jack.

Before his body could protest Dave found himself scooting over and resting his head on Jack's shoulder. Much to his surprise Jack rested his head on top of David's.

They enjoyed each other's silence and the sounds of the early morning. Birds twitting and crickets chirping. After a while Jack said, "We should get going," and made his way to climb out the window.

"Hold on," David interjected, "what about breakfast?"

Jack turned around, with a look of shock. "Breakfast?"


End file.
